Breoal
by Caranora
Summary: Eldest Spoilers! All that it took was a plan, a simple plan. Turns out, a simple plan isn't always too simple. Especially when others get involved...And when you're pregnant...yeah.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I look like I could own Eragon? I didn't think so!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

**_Date: _**Saturday, June 9

**_Summary:_** All that it took was a plan, a simple plan. Turns out, a simple plan isn't always too simple. Especially when others get involved...And when you're pregnant...yeah.

_**Notes:**_ This is my first Eragon fic. I think it turned out pretty well. It's short. Actually, on word count it was 3,123. Heh, funny number. Well, enjoy and reply!

**Edit:** Went back, fixed up a few words here and there, and added a bit to the end section. I'm only 'updating' it, so that people can see what I've done with it.

* * *

_Breoal_: Family

_Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, Selena_: I will not hurt you, Selena

_Wiol pömnuria ilian: _For my happiness

_Atra esterní Ono thelduin: _May good fortune rule over you (Elven greeting)

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr: _Peace live in your heart (Elven greeting)

_Un du evarínya ono varda: _And the stars watch over you (Elven greeting)

* * *

Selena sobbed.

And sobbed.

And sobbed.

How could he? _How could he!?_

Selena sat in their shared bedroom, her knees drawn to her chest. She couldn't bear to visit her baby. He was in such pain, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. _He_ could fix it, but she'd be damned before she allowed that man to touch her baby boy.

The man was insane, if he could really be called a man anymore. He was a drunk, a murderer, a pawn in Galbatorix's game…

And Murtagh.

Oh,_ Murtagh_…

What had the boy done? Nothing! _Nothing_.

Her child did not deserve this fate.

And neither did the baby growing in her womb at that very moment.

* * *

Selena bent over the chamber pot in front of her. She heaved, and sat back up again, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve. The woman had cried herself to sleep that night and in her day clothing, too. 

That _thing_ hadn't come back to their room last night. She couldn't be happier about that. She hoped to the nine hells that the Varden killed him soon.

She stood up and breathed in deeply. She walked to her closet and shuffled through her wardrobe. She had to hurry, lest he come back even more drunk.

Her…husband. He had changed over the past months. She realized, only now, what a fool she had been so long ago. She had allowed herself to be charmed and tricked and manipulated. She had been whisked away in her fairy tale; it turned out that it was a nightmare.

She still hadn't understood when he asked her to marry him. She had been as giddy as a small girl. She had agreed without hesitation. It was now, five years later, that she regretted it. She had watched the man, which she had once thought she was in love with, as his act slipped until the true madness within him was revealed.

_Morzan_.

When the burdens of _his_ life began to grow too heavy on his shoulders, she hardly saw him go three hours without the drink that she came to despise. It had taken her husband, and now, it could possibly take away her son's life.

She slipped silently out of the bedroom. She looked around, and spotted Kayte, one of the maids, but also a good friend of hers. She had a habit with making friends with the servants. Morzan disapproved, but it was good to have someone to talk to in the drab palace. And in this case, it was good to have allies to help her escape.

"Kayte!" Selena whispered harshly, motioning her over. Kayte looked surprised for a moment, looking around.

"M'lady, oh thank goodness you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?" She seemed panicked, and Selena got the feeling that Morzan could be anywhere.

"I'm as fine as I'll be Kayte. Do you know if Murtagh is alright?" She asked, desperate to see the child. The doctors wouldn't allow her to see him the night before.

Kayte bit her lip; Selena wanted to cry.

"They, they've been working all night. Curt wouldn't allow any of the servants inside either. He didn't want anybody to see him…" She broke off, "I'm so sorry, Selena."

The young woman could feel the tears gathering, and Kayte certainly knew.

"Where's Morzan?" Selena asked quickly.

"He left last night, to the palace in Urû'baen."

"Kayte, I'm leaving. I have to…he doesn't know yet." Kayte nodded for her to continue, not at all surprised, "I can't let him do this to my children but Kayte, Murtagh. He won't be able to make it out of the palace; not when he's like this!"

Kayte nodded, "Selena, I know you don't want to, but…you can come back for him. Find a safe place and once you've birthed, come back.

"Leave, tonight Selena. It may be your only chance."

"What if I'm scryed!" Selena cried desperately.

"Selena, you know very well that you have some of those anti-scrying jewels." The maid answered.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to be fast. So many doubts rang in her mind, but if she ever wanted the child she was carrying to have a good life, she had to. She planned her trip in her journal before she left, tracing the map into it. 

She would head towards Dras-Leona first. (Horrid place, but easier to reach then Bullridge) Then she would follow the Toark, stop in Fasaloft, and head up to Teirm.

Sure, she found out her life would be a hell in Teirm, but that was better than _nothing_.

Then she'd go through the pass and head towards Daret, Yazuac, and Therinsford.

Then Carvahall.

* * *

Making it to Teirm's gates was easier than she thought. The hard part would be getting past them. 

"Halt!"

Every time someone would pass through, they would be stopped, interrogated. She didn't have a story.

_I left my husband, Morzan, first of the Forsworn, evil, maniac, guy. Heard of him? Yes, he's married. Why did I leave? Oh, he threw a magical sword at our three year old. Yes, Morzan has a kid. I wouldn't expect you to know that. Of course my story's true!_

She had a feeling that story wouldn't work out too well.

So, she begged a group of people to help her get in. They were nice, all they wanted was an excuse as to why.

_My husband, he's gone insane. A drunk! He, he threw his sword at my three year old baby! I, I had to leave! Please, you have to help me._

She didn't mention to them that she was pregnant with his child, again.

Her story wasn't a total lie.

* * *

The first thing she did when she was inside the city? 

Search out that stupid fortuneteller.

Or the werecat. Whichever she found first.

But, while she was searching, she came across a man. He approached, simply hoping to be of some help. (She wasn't stupid; she tried to get into his mind. But his barriers were too strong.) Of course when she had made her feeble attempt at his mind, she also let him know that she was a rudimentary magician.

Joed, as he had told her, immediately got defensive. His eyes narrowed, as he forced himself into her mind.

He found out everything that she had tried so hard to keep hidden. Selena expected him to hand her over to the authorities, the soldiers.

But no. He didn't.

Instead, he crouched down next to her, taking her sobbing form into his arms.

All of the memories. He knew everything about her now. About her life, and fear, and even her pregnancy.

"_Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, Selena_."

Selena looked up at the man. He seemed so kind, so old. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Come, you can stay with me."

* * *

Selena stayed with Joed for two weeks. In that time he explained how he was working with the Varden. And, they devised a way to capture the dragon eggs. 

Selena was only glad she could ruin both Morzan and Galbatorix's plans.

There was only one thing she really wanted to work out from their plan. She wanted them to get Murtagh out of that damn place.

Joed agreed that if they were able to find and rescue Murtagh, they would send him to Carvahall.

* * *

As Selena traveled to Daret she had been scryed twice, and it took up a lot of energy. She begged whatever gods there were that Morzan would give up. What if he scryed while she was in labor? She'd probably be killed…and so would her baby boy. 

She knew it would be a boy, it was the same feeling she had gotten with Murtagh.

Hah, that was another thing that bothered her as she traveled to Yazuac. She had missed Murtagh's fourth birthday.

She had left a gift for Murtagh with Kayte. She was to leave it on his bed in the morning, with her small note attached to it.

Nobody would know Kayte had anything to do with it.

In the letter, she told the boy as much as she could, if he figured out too much, then so would his father. Her boy was smart, but he couldn't avoid Morzan. It was impossible.

She had tried once.

She had ended up pregnant.

* * *

Her clothes were tight around her abdomen as she entered Yazuac. She didn't like this town. It gave her a feeling of foreboding. She was no seer, but her instincts told her that something would happen here in the years to come. And she didn't like it. It involved power, and death, and magic: the Empire. And she knew, she knew, that eventually, maybe even her sons. 

But she couldn't leave without a proper night's rest. She was four months pregnant, and she couldn't bear sleeping in the dirt anymore.

It would only be a few more weeks until she reached Carvahall. What would she tell her brother? She couldn't stay there. It would put her son in danger, her family, and the entire village.

But how could she explain the situation to them? She had already decided that they would know nothing about Morzan or the Empire. Even that she had been married for the past six years and a mother the past four.

* * *

Selena was in Therinsford now. She had passed Utgard two days ago. The mother could hardly believe she had made it this far. She had a considerable bump, and she was forced to look for some new clothing. She didn't have much money, but with a bit of searching, found a larger tunic that she could wear. It was visible that she was growing now, but only to the keenest of eyes. She didn't get any questions from the townspeople. 

She can say that she was just as excited as she was with Murtagh.

At Therinsford she had felt her baby's first kick.

She had been shopping for food at the time, and when she noticed the old woman staring at her she quickly had blushed at being so exciting.

But the woman just smiled at her,

"Six children can't make the seventh's first movement less magical." Was all she told Selena before handing the money, that Selena had given her for the food, back. Selena gaped at her before smiling.

"Thank you. I know what you mean." And she did.

"Just take care." The woman told her, shooing her away.

* * *

She made it. She was almost six months pregnant now, but she had made it. 

She was in Carvahall.

…Now what?

Selena pulled the hood to her cloak lower, hiding her face from view. Rain poured down from the dark clouds, and Selena ran towards Morn's tavern.

She was dripping wet as she entered late that night.

She looked around, the place still had about six customers. But she had also known the men for all her life. Morn would never allow any of the villagers to become so intoxicated that something would happen.

_No one would want to find out that someone was drunk and threw a sword at their kid now!_

Morn raised a brow when Selena came up to him.

"Do you have any open rooms?" She asked, knowing full well that his place was always empty.

"For the right price." Selena smiled under the hood. She knew that price. It was the lowest amount of money he'd ever take for a room. It was a very low price. Morn gaped at her as she handed him the money and walked up the stairs.

Selena didn't get as much sleep as she would've liked that night. So many thoughts ran through her head. All farmers had to come down to the village at the beginning of spring.

Spring began tomorrow.

* * *

Selena looked around desperately. The rain had stopped and a layer of mud coated the streets. Children splashed in puddles outside, and Selena wished Murtagh could experience something like her own childhood. 

She spotted Garrow easily. He was running around with a young boy, splashing in puddles. The boy looked to be about Murtagh's age, maybe two or three. Selena assumed that Garrow had made a life for himself.

Selena winced. She couldn't tell if it was from the baby kicking her stomach or just nerves. She still didn't know what she would tell her brother.

Better now, then never.

* * *

Selena took a deep breath as she approached the man and his son. She took off her hood, staring at the pair. They still hadn't noticed her. Garrow picked his son up and put him on his shoulder. 

"Come Roran! Mother will be angry if we catch a cold!" Her older brother laughed. He turned around. His narrowed his eyes at Selena's figure. He couldn't place her.

"Garrow?" Selena chocked out, her throat strangely constricted., "Garrow?" she repeated.

Garrow stared at her. For a long time.

"Daddy?" The silence was only broken by Roran. Garrow shook his head and put the boy down.

"Selena?" He whispered. The girl swallowed and nodded. Tears began to prickled behind her eyes. She knew that soon she would be sobbing.

"Selena, I, I thought you were dead?" He stuttered. Roran tugged his father's hand, looking between the siblings.

Tears were now pouring down Selena's cheeks. She shrugged at this comment, putting on a tired smile.

"I wish."

Garrow stared at his baby sister. Taking in her small form, he realized how much she had changed. Her smile seemed so forced, and that sparkle in her eyes…it was gone.

"Selena, what happened to you?"

His sister shrugged again.

_So much Garrow, so much._

Selena sobbed slightly. Garrow's eyes widened; he had never seen, imagined his sister so somber.

"Oh, Selena…" Garrow stepped forward, taking his sister in his arms, "Selena, shush. It'll be alright. Come now?"

"No it won't! It'll never be okay, Garrow!"

"Selena…" Garrow stopped. He felt it. His sister wasn't fat. Selena, his baby sister, was pregnant.

"You're pregnant." Garrow breathed. His sister shuttered as she sobbed.

Garrow was in shock. His sister, whom he thought was dead for the past five years, was alive…and about to have a baby.

Sure, he had been even younger than her when Marian was pregnant. But come on, this was his _sister!_

* * *

The table was quiet as the family ate together that night. Selena had to admit, she wasn't very surprised to find out that Garrow had married Marian. She'd always suspected that he liked her. She knew very well that both adults were bursting with questions. They just wouldn't ask. Roran hadn't seemed to notice the tension and ate easily. 

When they had finished the meal, Selena had helped Marian clear the table and do the dishes.

While Marian was tucking Roran into his bed, Selena watched the stars, sitting outside. She hadn't been on her family's farm in so long. She missed the openness. She missed so much while living in the estate. Now, all she wanted was to know if they had escaped with Murtagh.

"Selena." Selena looked up to see her brother sitting down next to her on the grass, "How far."

"About six months." She answered, looking down and picking at the grass.

"How?" He asked her, "What happened?"

"Same thing that happened before Marian had Roran." She replied.

"Selena…" His warning tone. Selena used to laugh every time he used it. It would never work on her, "Who did this to you?"

Selena looked up at her older brother. She wouldn't tell him, no matter how much she wanted to. It would only put them in danger. Her hand drifted to the necklace she was wearing, as if expecting to begin glowing and zap all the energy she had so as to protect her from her husband.

"Answer me, Selena. You dissapeared for seven years, Selena. _What happened to you?_" Tears pricked her eyes. His voice, it was low and wary. What had happened to her? Her voice wavered when she answered, but her eyes were hard.

"No."

"No?"

"I, I can't, Garrow. I'm sorry." Garrow stared at her, seeing the tears beginning to form, "Garrow, you don't understand! I'm pregnant; I can't have a child like this. Everything is so wrong. I'll never be able to be a good mother to him."

"Him?" Her brother asked.

"Him." She replied, "Garrow, what will I do once he's been born?" Garrow couldn't tell her the right answer, but it felt so good to have someone who could listen to her.

"Selena, you'll be a great mother! And when the baby's born, you can stay with us until you can find somewhere to settle."

"I won't be able to be a good mother to him, Garrow!" She shouted standing up.

_Just look at what happened to Murtagh._

"Selena!" Garrow watched as his sister walked away from him.

"Just leave me alone!" She shot behind her, storming through the kitchen and up to her old bedroom.

Her bedroom hadn't changed at all since she left, a bit dustier but, with how the manor was, she'd get by.

Her baby kicked her. She winced.

* * *

Selena screamed. 

Then it was over.

A strange, awkward silence filled the air.

It was broken by a child's cry.

Selena closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"It's a boy!"

_I know that._

A small bundle was handed to Selena. She delicately peered at the small, chubby face of her second son. He looked so much like Murtagh had. She still remembered that day with all her heart. She knew what she would name this child. But she would wait. Maybe, just maybe, she'd hear something from Jeod.

"Hi there." She whispered quietly. Marian smiled in front of her.

"I'll leave you two alone." She told them, slipping out the door. Selena knew that the woman would be talking to Garrow about how everything went. She didn't care. All she cared about right now was the brown-eyed child she was holding.

"I'm your mom. I love you." She hugged the baby against her breast. She loved this baby so much already. She didn't want to leave him. She'd never want to leave him. But she had to. She already had a child. She had to save Murtagh. And this baby would be safe at Garrow's home. He'd grow up safely, even having Roran as a brother wouldn't be so bad. Having a blood brother would be better.

Murtagh would've been a wonderful brother.

"One day, Eragon. You'll meet your brother. I promise. _Breoal._ You will find your family."

* * *

Selena kissed her child's forehead, not bothering to wipe her tears. Eragon slept soundly in the small crib.

_I'm sorry, Eragon. I'm so, so sorry._

She didn't want him to ask his foster parents questions about her. His Aunt and Uncle couldn't let him know. And she couldn't let them know either.

When Brom had come back without her son, she knew that she had to leave.

She couldn't leave for a few months, but now she would. Brom had sworn to her that he would protect her son. And she knew that her friend didn't even need to have said it in the Ancient Language.

But she didn't want to leave her home. How could she do this to him? How could she be so ungrateful of Garrow's hospitality?

Magic laced through both of her children. She knew what Murtagh would grow up to be. She knew what Eragon was meant to become.

And, if what Brom said about the ferried egg, maybe he'll be a rider after all.

_Wiol pömnuria ilian;_

_Atra esterní ono thelduin_

_mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_

_un du evarínya ono varda._


End file.
